Farm implements often have a main carrier that can be towed behind a tractor or other motorized farm machinery. Certain implements, such as planting implements, have wings on which a plurality of features can be positioned. The wings extend transversely from the main carrier to align each of the features with a row to be planted or otherwise processed when the farm implement is being towed along an axis parallel to the rows. Farm implements are can be sized such that as many as 48 rows can be simultaneously processed resulting in wings that are each about 60 ft. or greater in length. The wings are often attached to the main carrier in a hinged configuration such that the wings can be folded against the main carrier to transport the main carrier when not being operated. During operation, a tow bar attached to an attachment point on the main carrier and extends to an attachment point on the corresponding wing. The tow bar extends at an angle from the main carrier to the wings to support the extended wings while the main carrier is being towed behind the tractor or other machinery.
Certain farm implements have fixed length tow bars. In this configuration, the tow bar is slidably connected to the main carrier and rotatably connected to the corresponding wing. However, the sliding connection to the main carrier requires that the main carrier includes an elongated track, which increases the effective length of the main carrier. The greater overall length can increase the difficulty of navigating of the farm implement during use or transport of the farm implement. The greater overall length also limits the buildings capable of storing the farm implement when not in use. The additional length of the main carrier also substantially increases the weight of the overall farm implement requiring additional or larger tires or treads to distribute the effectively distribute the additional weight.
Alternatively, certain farm implements have telescoping tow bars that can be extended or retracted to change the effective length as the wings are extended from or folded against the main carrier. Although the telescoping tow bars allow for a shorter main carrier, the telescoping tow bars are often substantially heavier than fixed length tow bars. In addition, the mechanical or hydraulic equipment necessary to extend or retract the telescoping tow bars also add to the overall weight of the farm implement and must be distributed by additional or larger tires or treads.
The added size and weight created by the tow bars requires more powerful tractors or machinery to efficiently transport and navigate farm implements. In addition, larger or additional tires or treads are required to prevent the farm implement from sinking into soil.